


Once Upon A Time

by Anch0vy



Series: A (kinda) great life [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is Female, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Flowey is known as Asriel, Frisk is male, Multi, soriel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anch0vy/pseuds/Anch0vy
Summary: Toriel's life on the surface had been rather lively.





	Once Upon A Time

It's been years since Toriel had lived on the surface with Frisk, the human who had changed the fate between human and monsters. The hero that had saved them all. Frisk was very young when she had first saw him. A child too mature for such an age, he had save them all. She could still remember the warmth on her face when Frisk had said he wanted to stay with her. She was so happy and had to laugh a bit, he could have just stayed with her in the ruins. But she was glad that he took a little longer to ask her. One could even say that he _ruined_ her plan.

She chuckled to herself, _Nicely done_ , she thought. Maybe she could tell that joke to Sans when he comes later.

Frisk who was cutting a carrot noticed her mini giggle feast. His usual thin line lips curved into a smile. His slant, almost closed, eyes had opened but very little. Honestly, the narrator wasn't sure if he even manage to open his eyes, the boy's eyes looked like they had never opened since birth.

"What's so funny, mom?" 

Blushing to herself, she giggled more. Her white mane had burned into a scarlet red. She covered her face, trying to hide her blush that spread wide every second.

"Oh, it's nothing, child. I had recently created a new joke," she smiled, hiding her lips behind her hand.  
Frisk chuckled, continued to slice the carrot in his grip. "You and your jokes never ends, do they?  
Toriel only replied with a smile. No, her jokes won't ever end nor it ever will. 

She eyed her child that wasn't a child anymore. He used to be so small, he was no bigger than Sans. His little bowl cut hair, his smooth sunkissed skin, round face,tiny limbs - all gone. Now, he's tall, almost as tall as Asgore. His brown hair pulled up into a ponytail above his head, she heard it was called a _mop head_ but she found the term to be rude so she had another name for it _onion spring_ \- and realized it was also rude. His chest were wide, he might not work out like Undyne but he had a rather muscular arms. His voice was deep, but sounded soft and very soothing, it could put you to sleep when he sings. It must be puberty, it happens to everyone - even her child.

She had forgotten that children will grow into an adult. Perhaps she forgot that because she had lost both Asriel and Chara at a very young age. But the two were back, she wasn't sure how. It was Frisk again, with his power called this..'Determination'. Frisk had told her about it once but she couldn't understand and didn't want to. But she was happy that she had all of children back.

Even if one of them was a loud Golden Flower that liked to throw a tantrum.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  
"Hold on to your horses, or goats, or chloroplasts or something,"

Toriel sighed and stopped on what she was doing. Frisk stopped her and signaled that he would take care of it. Toriel smiled in relief, as responsible as always, her little human child named Frisk. She followed him despite on what he said. Her side leaned against the wall, she watched Frisk tearing the little fight between Chara and Asriel or what as he called himself 'Flowey'.

"Now, now, guys. Tell me what's going on?" Frisk carried Asriel's pot. The flower didn't appreciated that, he hates being carried. However, it did help him to calm down, a bit.  
"This annoying brat here decided it was okay to use the tv when I was clearly watching it!"  
"I did not! Flowery there was asleep!"  
"I wasn't asleep! I'm meditating! And it's _Flowey_ not Flowery!"  
"Then it's _obviously_ alright for me to use the tv," Chara folded her arms.  
"Y-You, you, you-"  
"Idiot, fool, insolent? I've heard it many times already, what next? _Clod_?" she threw her head back, laughing too loudly.

Asriel screamed, thrashing around in his small red pot with his floral body. _There he goes again_ , Toriel whispered. She was ready to get his toy heart that he loved so much. But today was different, she heard nothing. Silence, nobody crying or screaming or cussing. She turned around and was she surprised to see Asriel calmed down.

Asriel was breathing in and out, cleaning the air, maybe. Never forget that plants turns carbon dioxide into oxygen. Was that why the air felt so fresh in here?

"Are you.....alright, Asriel?" Frisk asked, quite worried and a bit of discomfort showed in his face.  
"Yes, I am, Frisk," Asriel voice was soft, the real Asriel soft not Flowey's. He stared at Chara and smiled to her. She flinched and took a step backwards, even she was surprised.  
"It's alright Chara, you are forgiven,"  
"Really?" her face lit up, forgetting the weird atmosphere.  
"Yes, infact, you can also have the tv,"  
"Sweet! I knew you're a great pal!" Chara jumped onto the couch, switching the tv on.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Toriel headed to the door. She pressed her fluffy goat ear to the door.  
"Knock, knock," a rich voice said outside.  
She was already giggling.  
"Hey I haven't told you the joke yet," he said.

"Wow, Asriel. You're handling this very well," Frisk said from a far.

"Who's there?" Toriel muffled her laughter.  
"Goat,"  
"Oh my God, brother. Will you stop with your awful jokes already?  
"Shh, Paps, wait for her reply,"

"Oh, I am a very mature creature," Asriel replied proudly.

"Goat who?" she unlocked the door.  
Papyrus was covering his ear holes, he didn't want to hear the joke.  
"It's _goat_ to see ya'," Sans's grinning skull widen.  
Toriel burst into laughters, holding her stomach that started to ache.  
"Hello Sans, dear," she wiped her tears, too much laughing. She hoped the neighbours won't hear her, if they do, she owed them an apology.  
"Heya' Tori, what's up?"

"I expect Chara to be the same as I am, because I happened to ate her last piece of chocolate,"  
"YOU WHAT?"  
The fight began, yet again.

"Oh, y'know," Toriel looked behind her back. 

Her head shook when Chara turned into a predator that was hungry for its prey. 

"Kids?" Sans held her by the waist. Toriel leaned in by moving a little closer, she stroked Sans's skull.  
"Childrens," her lips stretched to a smile so wide it hurt but in a good way.

The End? Not quite, this was only the beginning (despite everything, for her, everything seems new) of her little life that seemed like a fairytale. With many more sights to see, places to explore, memories bound to be made, bitter or sweet.... it couldn't possibly be The End.  
The right sentence to say was :

_Once upon a time..._

**Author's Note:**

> I've played UT last december, but I never had the chance to contribute anything. A bit late for domestic life on the surface but w/e. Chara and Flowey is there because save those children pls.


End file.
